<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Marriage by Cahhwinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180938">The Perfect Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahhwinx/pseuds/Cahhwinx'>Cahhwinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Halbarry - Fandom, The Flash (Comics), boostle - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barry Allen (Earth 24), Earth 24 (DCU), Gay Sex, Green Lantern - Freeform, Hal Jordan (Earth 24), Halbarry - Freeform, Justice League (DCU) as Family, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Party, The Flash - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, dcu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahhwinx/pseuds/Cahhwinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the big day of Barry and Hal's wedding, everything is prepared to start the party. And all the League is there to cherish and congratulate them on their special day. This story passes on Earth 24 (Rebirth, which is a continuation of The New 52), since DC never explored this universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Big Barda/Scott Free, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, Shayera Hol/John Stewart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Halbarry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer<br/>This story contains sexually explicit activities between two characters and profanity, by proceeding, you agree and understand that you are 18+ or older. If you feel offended and do not wish to read such content, please, do not proceed. You are being advised</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day before of Hal and Barry’s wedding, Hal walks into the Main Control Center of the Watchtower to find Oliver and Dinah preparing for the next briefing with Bruce, they seamlessly pass documents back and forth to each other, muttering and nodding in agreement.<br/>
- Looks like you two are finally getting the hang of it all - Hal says<br/>
- I’ll say, after the craziness of the last reunion, all of this seems like a piece of cake now, it’s pretty amazing actually - Oliver replies<br/>
- Let’s not start patting each others in the back just yet, we still have a lot of bureaucracies to set up - Dinah states<br/>
- Speaking of bureaucracies, Hal, I did you the favor you asked me, so I talked to the priest and it was decided that, for legal reasons, your wedding certificates are not yet being prepared. There’s always the chance that Barry will leave you at the altar… - Oliver says<br/>
- You really know how to console a nervous groom, huh?<br/>
- Look, i know how that sounds…<br/>
- It’s fine, Ollie, i’ve been on the road long enough to know the red tape<br/>
- Right. Well. Believe it or not, it’s actually a blessing in disguise, you need a chance to decide if you will change your name<br/>
- Do you know if you will be taking Barry’s last name, or vice-versa? - Dinah asks<br/>
- Oh, yes, totally, we are hyphenating our names. When it comes down to it, Barry and I are equals. Our last name should reflect that.<br/>
- Solid choice - Dinah states<br/>
Hal glances at Oliver and notices him giving Hal an odd look<br/>
- Is there something wrong Ollie?<br/>
- No, it’s nothing, it’s just, despite everything, we are all going to miss you during your honeymoon…<br/>
- For sure, it’ll take some weeks, right? - Dinah asks<br/>
- That’s thoughtful, you guys, thank you. And i have to say, we’re gonna miss you too, i know it’s just for a few weeks, but still. I spend so much time here with you guys, the Watchtower is like my second home, and you guys are like family<br/>
- Thanks Hal, that means a lot - Oliver squeezes Hal's left shoulder<br/>
Hal looks at the clock, a tone of surprise stamped in his face<br/>
- Oh my god, i almost forgot, it’s almost time for the wedding party<br/>
- Jesus, yes, i completely forgot it was today!,how are the others feeling? - Dinah asks - If i were you, i’d make sure they’re ready for the most important day of your life, because during the ceremony would be a terrible time to know they’re not<br/>
- Dinah makes a good point, besides, it’ll be an awesome time for you two to say your goodbyes<br/>
- Looks like i’m busy for the rest of the day after all. Will you two come?<br/>
Oliver and Dinah look at Hal with a sad face<br/>
- We can’t, we have briefings for the rest of the day, we’re pretty busy..i’m sorry Hal - Dinah states<br/>
- It’s okay, don’t worry, no apologies needed, i’ll see you two tomorrow then!<br/>
An hour or so later, Hal, Barry, and their wedding party are gathered on the party room on Hal’s gated community<br/>
- What’s going on Barry, Hal, are we having an impromptu party or what? Clark asks<br/>
- As a matter of fact, that’s exactly what we are doing. We figured it is high time you take advantage of our own party room for today - Barry replies<br/>
- Yeah, it’s a crime no one ever uses this space in my building, it’s so big! - Hal completes<br/>
- True - Diana agrees<br/>
- I’ll go mix us some drinks on the table - Arthur excuses himself<br/>
As Clark, J’onn and Diana follow Arthur to the drinks table, Hal turns to the rest of the party, beaming<br/>
- Okay everyone, go forth and relax! I think we all deserve a little R&amp;R<br/>
- Amen to that - Ray agrees<br/>
- We’ve barely had time to ourselves in the last few months. We need a breather - Barda says<br/>
- I think we need more than that - Scott concludes<br/>
- Especially since tomorrow is the big day! We gotta have our beauty rest before Hal and Barry’s wedding - Ted implies<br/>
- Maybe you need a beauty rest babe, but some of us happen to be naturally handsome and charming - Michael provokes<br/>
- Are you saying I'm not? Ted asks as he wraps his arms around Michael's waist<br/>
- I'm saying it is implicit that you are just as hot as i am - Michael replies and kiss Ted on the cheek<br/>
Barry and Hal’s wedding party hurries to fix drinks throughout the big party room. Barry touches Hal’s elbow lightly<br/>
- It seems like this’ll be our last chance to send one-on-one time with our friends. We should mingle a little<br/>
- Of course, just follow my lead - Hal replies<br/>
Barry and Hal go to talk to Ted and Michael and find them at the snacks table. Ted is sitting on Michael’s lap<br/>
- I hope we are not interrupting anything - Barry says<br/>
- Of course not! Me and Booster are just chatting - Ted gets off Michael’s lap and sits in a chair<br/>
- I can’t believe we’re finally having some free time, things are being pretty rough since Darkseid appeared - Michael says<br/>
- Tell me about it! Things were a lot simpler before that monster showed up - Hal replies<br/>
- I agree, but it was hell at the time for us, don’t you guys remember? - Barry responds<br/>
- Yep, Savage, Luthor, Brainiac and etc, we might be complaining about things now, but back then it wasn't all sunshine and bunnies - Ted concludes - anyway, what about you two, are you guys prepared for your big day?<br/>
- Of course, I'm marrying the love of my life, tomorrow will be the best day of my life - Barry and Hal share a warm smile. Ted sniffles, dabbing at his eyes with his shirt sleeve<br/>
- You two are perfect for each other - Ted says<br/>
- What about you two? Are you guys happy together - Hal asks<br/>
- Sure, Teddy is my Better half - Ted and Michael look fondly at each other<br/>
- Anyway, we’ll leave you guys to it, it is a pleasure to see you two here today - Barry says goodbye<br/>
- The pleasure is all ours - Ted and Michael say their goodbyes at the same time<br/>
- Barry and Hal leave Ted and Michael and they go to talk to Diana, Clark, J’onn and Arthur at the drink table<br/>
- Hey, you two, we made a pitcher of lemonade, if you want some - Arthur offer some drinks<br/>
- Sounds perfect - Barry says<br/>
Arthur hands Barry a glass, and he takes a long, grateful sip<br/>
- What are you four been up to in here? Hal asks<br/>
- Reminiscing mostly, i still can’t believe that you two are leaving after the wedding - Clark says<br/>
- Don’t be so dramatic Clark, they’re not leaving, they're just going to their honeymoon for a few weeks after the wedding- Diana replies<br/>
- She’s right Clark, we’re going to see them again in a few short weeks - J’onn completes<br/>
- I know what you mean supes, you guys have been a huge part of our lives - Hal implies<br/>
- It has been a wild journey, a lot of things in my life has changed since i met you guys, if it weren’t for you and the League in general, I certainly wouldn't have met Hal, it’s hard to imagine - Barry says<br/>
- It feels like everything has changed since we first met, i would not have become King of Atlantis if it weren’t for your help - Arthur implies<br/>
- Honestly i feel the same as Arthur, i used to think that being a hero was a burden that i had to carry, but you guys changed my perspective - Clark says<br/>
- Same here, if it weren't for you guys i wouldn’t have saved my mother, though i have to admit, is kind of exhausting to reconcile the duties of the League and the duties as princess of Themyscira, i’m looking forward for some downtime as well - Diana exclaims<br/>
- Exactly, if it weren't for your help, I would still be trapped in the hands of your military - J’onn says<br/>
- We’ve all got a lot to look forward - Barry says - I personally can’t wait to start my married life, though it will be hard to reconcile our civilian life with our hero life too, me and Hal have been talking about that a lot lately<br/>
- Yes, but we’ll get the hang of it, we’ll figure it out something, i know it - Hal says<br/>
- It is an honor, to call you our friends - Barry states<br/>
- Hal raises his glass, clinking it against the others cups<br/>
- Barry and I promise, that whatever you guys need, we’ll be here to aid you<br/>
- By the way, have you seen Bruce, he didn’t come? Barry asks<br/>
- Of course he didn’t come, i’m sure Spooky had important things to do than come to his friends  wedding party - Hal says ironically<br/>
- I called Bruce, and he said that he will come later if he is able, apparently Joker got a new partner called Punchline - Clark states<br/>
- Did he dump Quinzel? Diana asks<br/>
- He doesn’t know for sure yet, that’s why he didn’t come - Clark says<br/>
- One way or another, he didn’t come for a good reason, don	‘t be sad about that Barry - J’onn declares<br/>
- No i’m not, actually i’m exactly as him, i put my work first to distract my head from things<br/>
- Anyway, please enjoy the party you guys - Hal says<br/>
Barry and Hal go to the other side of the room to talk to Barda, Scott and Ray<br/>
- Hey you two, are you guys enjoying your party? Ray asks<br/>
- Sure, we’re just making sure you guys aren’t getting into any trouble - Barry states<br/>
- No need to worry, i’ve been keeping a close watch on them - Barda says<br/>
- After what happened on Apokolips last month, my babe here got pretty good at keeping us in line - Scott declares<br/>
Barda blushes as Scott shoots her a wink<br/>
- Well, what’d you expect? We had a lot of close calls when the League arrived at Apokolips, Let’s not forget the time when i had to save Mister Miracle from being kicked in the ass for good - Barda states<br/>
- That.. that wasn’t great, but at least we got out of there in one piece, that’s what matters - Scott says<br/>
- Scott, you’ve got a weird knack for looking on the bright side - Barry says<br/>
- I think we all can admit that fight was pretty wild - Hal declares - Who could forget the moment when I helped Diana to pierce one of Darkseid’s eyes<br/>
- Of course you would remember this - Ray says to Hal - anyway why isn’t your friend Iris here Barry? Ray asks<br/>
- Oh, she could not come, because she’s with Wallace on Keystone doing a reporting on a smugglers gang, though she’ll try to come tomorrow and she sent us her best wishes - Barry says<br/>
- What about Carol, Hal? Have you tried to talk to her since… - Scott asks<br/>
- No, since she became Star Sapphire she disappeared into dark space, and she’s been trying to kill me ever since.<br/>
- But why would she do that, do you know why? Barda asks<br/>
Hal gives a long pause<br/>
- She claims that i broke her heart when i told her that i loved Barry. I was dating her at the time, but we were always fighting, it never worked out between us actually. That's where I think I failed her the most, I was so eager to end things with her as soon as possible and start dating Barry, that i couldn’t see that pushing her away like this, i was hurting her even more… I am the one to blame for her being like this...even though things never worked for us, i still consider her my friend...and as her friend, i’ll get her back, one way or another<br/>
- We’ll get her Hal, i promise - Barry says<br/>
- Thanks Barr, that means a lot, and i know we’ve talked about this before but i’ll say to you again, you’re the last one to blame for her being like this, but you might think “oh, but when i entered Hal’s life, i destroyed their relationship”, no, of course not, don’t even think like that, our relationship was already in ruins when you showed up, i was about to ask her for a time anyways<br/>
Barry touches Hal’s shoulder<br/>
- Thanks...and again, you took a huge weight off my back for saying that - Barry says to Hal - Anyway, enjoy the party you guys, we’ll be back in a minute - Barry says to the group<br/>
Barry and Hal wonder onto the front part of the room together, watching their friends gathered through the room<br/>
- Everyone’s having a blast, i call this a party well done - Hal says<br/>
- After all the help they have given us, they deserve it. We couldn’t have gotten here without them - Barry states<br/>
- It’s gonna be weird, not seeing them for a time. Don’t get me wrong, i’m excited to start our life together, but…<br/>
- I know what you mean, even if it is for a few weeks, i’m gonna miss them too<br/>
That night, after the party, Hal is standing on the threshold of his kitchen, seeing Barry off as he prepares to run to his apartment on Central City<br/>
- I still think it’s dums that you can’t stay here with me - Hal says<br/>
- Wedding tradition. We’re not supposed to spend the night together before we get married<br/>
- Are you talking about tradition in a wedding full of heroes? There’s nothing traditional about that. Besides, I don't want to stay here alone, Central City is so far from here, i know you can get there in a minute, but still, what if something bad happens? What if you get attacked?<br/>
Barry holds hal’s both hands and kisses him softly<br/>
- Hey...Hal...nothing’s gonna happen okay? Trust me, even if something happens, you’ll be the first one i’ll call, don’t worry<br/>
- Okay...thanks, i feel better already Barr, you always know when to say the right thing<br/>
With a chuckle, Barry rests his hand on the side of Hal’s face, as he slings his overnight bag over one shoulder. He gets to the doorway, but hesitates for a moment.<br/>
- Look, Hal, before tomorrow, i really think we should talk about --<br/>
- Ahem - Wallace appears on the corridor of Hal’s apartment<br/>
- Hey Wallace, I thought you were on Keystone with Iris? - Barrys asks<br/>
- I Just left aunt Iris at her home, and I thought on paying you a visit on your apartment, but you weren’t there, then I figured you could be here in Coast City..- Wallace looks at Hal with appreciation - Hey uncle Hal<br/>
- Hey kiddo, how’re you doing?<br/>
- Pretty fine, thanks - Wallace starts to talk to Barry again - Can we go now Barry? you must get a good night’s sleep for you big day tomorrow<br/>
- Yes, yes, of course, see you tomorrow babe!<br/>
Barry says goodbye to Hal, and in a flash, he runs off with Wallace back to Central City. Hal shuts the door behind them, exhaling a long, slow sigh<br/>
- I guess, there’s nothing left to do but go to couch, it’s already pretty late<br/>
But the instant he turns his back on the door, someone knocks on it<br/>
- Did you forget something Barry--<br/>
When he throws the door open, he’s shocked to see Oliver standing on the other side<br/>
- Hey buddy! - Oliver says<br/>
- Hi, Ollie, what are you doing here at this time of night? Did something bad happen?<br/>
- Not exactly, how could you tell?<br/>
- I know you Ollie, you wouldn’t be here at this time of night, if it wasn’t something important. So tell me<br/>
- Dinah broke things off with Helena. Her heart is finally untethered. I should be overjoyed, but...The truth is Hal, I’ve never been more confused in my life. I have no idea where i should go from here. I want to tell her how i feel, but, what if it is too soon? What if she doesn’t feel the same way? I’m lost. I know it’s a lot to ask on the night before your wedding, but i could really use your guidance and friendship right now.<br/>
- Ollie...I don’t know what to say<br/>
- I probably shouldn’t have come here, what was I thinking--<br/>
- Wait Ollie, i’ll help you, okay? Don’t worry<br/>
- Thanks my friend, i really mean it<br/>
- No worries, let’s go to the bourbon cellar<br/>
After a short walk, they’re both standing in a rustic, immaculately-stocked bourbon cellar<br/>
- Just take a look at this place, goddamn… - Oliver exclaims<br/>
Their noses fill with the sweet scent of bourbon aging in barrels stocked along the walls<br/>
- Pretty cool, right? - Hal asks<br/>
- Yep, i wish we had such thing in my building<br/>
- Hal reaches high up on the shelf and grabs a dusty bottle with a plain-looking beige label. He pours a huge amount of bourbon into two small glasses, then offers Oliver one. Oliver makes a toast<br/>
- To celebrate your upcoming wedding. Congratulations, Hal<br/>
- Salud!<br/>
Hal closes his eyes and tosses back the shot of bourbon. He shivers as his belly shivers with warmth from the sweet, smoky liquor. Oliver sputters as swallows a long sip, then starts to rub his temples<br/>
- I thought the bourbon would help me sort out my feelings, but i’m still as conflicted as ever - Oliver states<br/>
- Are you Ollie? You like Dinah, and I'm sure she likes you. Sounds like a pretty straightforward situation to me<br/>
- That’s exactly why it’s so complicated, it should be simple...but there’s so much history between us<br/>
- Then consider me a historian. Dish<br/>
Hal gives Ollie a friendly nudge. He smiles softly, then takes another sip of bourbon and sighs<br/>
- I’m worried what Dinah and I had was just a fling for her...but...it was so real for me. And I want it to be real, but how could she ever trust a guy like me?<br/>
- What do you mean? Hal asks<br/>
- She says ‘i'm a womanizer. She said it never works for her with guys like me<br/>
- Then prove she’s wrong, have you thought about that?<br/>
- I never thought through that angle, I just don’t know if she will ever take me seriously as a romantic partner<br/>
- You never know unless you go for it. Otherwise, you’ll always be left thinking “what if”...<br/>
- But how do I woo her, without scaring her away? I only have one shot left, Hal. An improbable, complex shot<br/>
- What you’ve got is a complex person. Honestly there’s a lot of things that turn Dinah off<br/>
- Which is why I'm at such a loss. I haven't felt this way for someone in a long time. I can’t live like this anymore, what do i do?<br/>
- I can’t help you be a good boyfriend, but I think I know how to secure that first date. When you start wooing Dinah, you should treat her like a queen. After dating someone like Helena, she deserves a partner, who will cherish and treasure her. She needs someone to lift her up<br/>
- Of course, now I'm beginning to understand! - Oliver starts to smile<br/>
- I’m glad you’ve got the gist, Ollie<br/>
- Oliver takes another sip of his bourbon, then starts pacing around the cellar<br/>
- But what do I do once I get her attention? I used to think I knew what Dinah wanted in a person, but since she got with Helena...Do I even know what she wants anymore? Does she?<br/>
- Of course, that’s easy! I know that Dinah hates when people treat her like she’s fragile. If you treat her like some delicate flower, it’ll turn her off immediately - Hal says<br/>
- I would never<br/>
- Good! Treat her like an equal from the start, and try not to patronize her<br/>
- Of course, i couldn’t dream of treating my Pretty Bird any other way<br/>
Oliver stops pacing, then comes to stand next to Hal at the makeshift bar. Hal places a comforting hand on Oliver’s shoulder<br/>
- I know you’re nervous, Ollie. It can be scary to go for something that means  a lot to you...especially when it feels safer to live in the fantasy of it. But you know Dinah. There’s a lot more to her than her tough facade<br/>
- I know… I just don’t want to be another person that lets her down. What if I can’t give her what she needs?<br/>
- You can, and you will. Deep down, Dinah is just looking for stability, you know her story more than I know. She’s had a rocky life full of people who haven’t exactly had her back in the past. If you make sure she knows you’ll be there for her through thick and thin, you’ll win her heart<br/>
- I can do that! - Oliver exclaims<br/>
Oliver downs the rest of his glass, then pulls Hal into a tight hug<br/>
- Thank you for helping me, my friend. You gave me advices and listened to me when I needed it the most. I’m in your debt<br/>
- Don’t worry, Ollie, that’s what friends do, right?<br/>
Hal chuckles as he sets the glasses in the sink, then places the bourbon back on the top shelf. Meanwhile Oliver faces Hal, lighter and smiling<br/>
- I might not be here for quite a while Ollie, but know that i’ll be cheering for you from the sidelines<br/>
- That means a lot, my friend, and just so you know, i’ll always be rooting for you too</p><p>Early in the next morning, Hal can hardly believes the big day finally came… It`s the day of his and Barry's wedding. Hal walts on his way and meets Oliver and Dinah at a gala rental store and beauty salon, waiting for him<br/>
- Good morning you two<br/>
- Good morning Hal - Oliver and Dinah say at the same time<br/>
- My goodness, i hardly slept, and there are more bags under my eyes than in Coast City International Airport<br/>
- Nothing that a little makeup can't fix - Dinah states<br/>
- Dinah embraces Hal with affection<br/>
- Happy wedding day Hal!<br/>
- Please don’t mind Pretty Bird here, she’s been like this all morning - Oliver says as he holds her hand<br/>
- I have to ask...are you two a thing now?<br/>
- Yeah...we have decided to take it slow - Oliver says<br/>
- I’m so happy for two, really - Hal smiles at Dinah and Oliver<br/>
- But enough about us Hal, I have to say Hal, it was a privilege to watch you and Barry’s love for each other grow during this whole time<br/>
- Please stop Dinah, you’re gonna make me cry. This day is emotional enough already! - Hal says<br/>
- Right, right, sorry. I’m just so happy for the two of you, Just think of how far you both come!<br/>
- Today’s definitely been a long time in the making, but you two have been right by my side almost since the beginning - Hal says<br/>
- I’m so happy as well to be part of your wedding, you’re gonna make a pretty killer groom - Oliver states<br/>
- Thanks Ollie, i really mean it<br/>
- The hairdresser appears and asks Hal to sit on the Chair. Before sitting on the waiting chairs, Dinah and Oliver say<br/>
- Okay, enough of chit-chat, it’s time for your matrimonial transformation<br/>
- Don’t make us wait too long<br/>
After some time, Hal emerges from the chair with his hair cut, and perfectly groomed<br/>
- More perfect impossible - Dinah says<br/>
- Okay, time to choose the main attraction, your suit - Oliver declares<br/>
A saleswoman removes some suites from a closet and holds the garment bag out to Hal. He slips into the suites and smooth the fabric as he glance at his reflection in the mirror<br/>
- Is it starting to sink in yet? Oliver asks<br/>
- I definitely feel like a groom. I’ve been wearing the ring and planning the wedding, but it didn’t hit me until right now...I’M GETTING MARRIED HAHAHA!<br/>
- Glad to see you’re on the wedding spirit - Dinah declares<br/>
- Of course I am! It’s mine and Barry’s big day!<br/>
- It’s sounds like i’m right on time<br/>
Hal looks up to see his mom walking through the door and then freeze in her tracks<br/>
- Would you look at my boy? I’m so glad to see you all dolled up for your wedding!<br/>
- Mom!!<br/>
Hal starts to cry, as he gets to her embrace<br/>
- Mom, I’m so sorry to leave you that way…I'm so sorry that I didn't hear you when you said I wasn't supposed to follow in Dad's footsteps...So you got very sick in the hospital, I barely visited you ... I'm so sorry for everything mom…<br/>
His mom wipes his tears on his cheeks with her hands<br/>
- Hey...hey...Harold...I know that you are happy with what you do, you love your job… I was mad at you at first… but I know now, that you are going to take care of yourself...you’re a careful man...I prefer to see my boy happy with his job, than living a sad and miserable life in an office… And i know that you’re very busy Harold...don’t worry, i’m here now, strong and healthy, that’s what matters<br/>
- I love you mom...I don’t deserve you...I failed with my family so many times…<br/>
- Don’t worry, there's nothing you can't fix with some scissors and glue<br/>
Hal hugs his mother again, this time stronger<br/>
- Now that you’re here, why did you get here so early?<br/>
- I just wanted to see you one more time before your wedding, i wanted to talk to you and to give you something - His mother says<br/>
- Of course mom, let’s go outside...Dinah, Ollie, care to wait for us here inside?<br/>
- Actually me and Dinah are heading to my apartment to get ready--<br/>
- Oh of course, see you two a the wedding then<br/>
Hal and his mom go to outside of the store<br/>
- I realized that there were so many things me and your dad never taught you about being in a committed relationship...And this one needs to last, because i want grandbabies to yesterday - His mom starts to laugh<br/>
- We’re not even married yet, mom...let’s pump the brokes, at least until the priest make it official<br/>
- In the modern world, you don’t need a piece of paper to be a parent<br/>
- Maybe not, but Barry and I want to enjoy our little family before we add anyone to it. But you’re right, mom. After everything we went through, the last thing i want to do is mess it up<br/>
- And you won’t...as long as you remember to compromise<br/>
- If that’s all it takes, then this marriage thing is gonna be a breeze<br/>
- Not so fast, Harold. Merging two lives isn’t easy. You both have your own way of living, of thinking and getting things done… But marriage is about becoming one unit, and that comes with a lot of give and take<br/>
- Compromise, huh? Well, so that should be easy for us, Barry and I have no problems putting each other’s needs at first<br/>
- Just remember, marriage is a marathon, not a sprint. Pace yourselves, and above all, don’t forget, meeting each other with an open mind and a loving heart is the only tried and true way to a long lasting union<br/>
- Thank you mom, I always knew I could count on you for everything… - Hal gives a pause - Do you think dad would be proud of me?<br/>
- Of course son, he would be so happy for you, and knowing him, he would be the first to come here to congratulate his son<br/>
- Thanks mom, that actually makes me feel a lot better<br/>
- But know this Harold, knowing what you do is only half the battle. The other is having the strength to do it, which is why i brought you a good luck charm<br/>
Hal’s mother slips a hand in the pocket of her dress and pulls out a handkerchief. Gently, Hal takes the antique cloth between his fingers and lets the silken material slide across his skin<br/>
- It’s beautiful, mom! Where did you get this?<br/>
- Your great-great-grandma got this as a wedding gift, it has been passed down through the family ever since. Marriage can seem impossible sometimes, but with a little hard work and understanding, it works. And this is proof<br/>
- Hal eyes the fabric and can almost hear all of the vows said over it. Generations of tears, both happy and sad, lay soaked in its beautiful threads, and as he brings to his nose, he imagines the perfume of the person who started it all. Hal lovingly folds the handkerchief his mother gave him, and carefully places it in the breast pocket of his suit for safekeeping<br/>
- I don't know what to say mom...Thank you very much for this gift, i can’t believe you’re giving me something so precious<br/>
- You’ve grown up to be a wonderful man, and i know it will be right at home with you<br/>
Hal’s mother leans over and wraps him in her warm embrace<br/>
- No matter what son, just know that i love you, and all i want is for you to be happy<br/>
- Hal squeezes her back, and the smell of her hair makes him feel like a child again<br/>
- I’m really glad to have you here by my corner...By the way, where’s Jack and Jim?<br/>
- They are already heading towards the wedding venue. I asked them to go ahead so I could talk to you alone<br/>
- Thank you for being here, mom<br/>
- Trust me son, there’s nowhere i’d rather be</p><p>Shortly before of Hal and Barry’s wedding, Hal is in his apartment with Kyle, Guy and John, making some few last-minute adjustment on his suite<br/>
- I can’t believe I'm about to walk down the aisle. I’ve never been so nervous in my life…<br/>
- Stay strong, Hal. Just put one foot in front of the other - Kyle says<br/>
- The hardest part is the anticipation. Once the wedding starts, it’ll all fall into place - John states<br/>
- I just hope I don’t trip, or say the wrong vows at the altar<br/>
- Don’t sweat it Hal, just picture everyone underwater and you’ll be fine - Guy says<br/>
- Guy, didn’t you mean “picture everyone in their underwear”? - Kyle asks<br/>
- Oww gross, why would he ever do that? - Guy declares<br/>
John sighs heavily, while Kyle pats Guy’s shoulder<br/>
- Even if it is for a short period of time, you will be missed in the corps - John says<br/>
- I know...but i’ll miss you all too, I personally will miss the most John’s moral lessons over us - Hal starts to laugh<br/>
- Don’t worry Hal, once you get back, you will get tired of listening to me giving moral lessons<br/>
- Hahaha, good to know you still have that strange sense of humor<br/>
At this very moment, the bell at Hal's apartment rings. He moves around the living room to open the door, then comes across Bruce, wearing a black suit<br/>
- Hey…I hope i’m not interrupting anything - Bruce says<br/>
- Bruce?...Not exactly, but I thought you…--<br/>
- I know, I didn’t appear yesterday at your wedding party, and i’m sorry for that… But well, I came here and decided to pay you a visit, before the wedding, and… wish you good luck<br/>
- ....Thank you Bats, I mean it…<br/>
- I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, hell... i’m not nice with anyone...But i’d like to make things better…<br/>
- That’s great Bruce<br/>
- I know i’m not making any sense now, but i would really like to be at your guys wedding… If you’ll have me, that is<br/>
- Bruce...You can stay. In fact, me and Barry would love to have you<br/>
- Much Appreciated...Hal<br/>
- Absolutely. You’ve been part of this crazy journey since day one. Besides, it’s like you said, we have to make things better. I don’t see any reason why we can’t start over<br/>
Bruce nods with appreciation<br/>
- Thank you, Hal, and being very honest with you, congratulations<br/>
He offers Hal his hand, and Hal takes it, giving it a firm shake. Without saying anymore, Bruce leaves. Shortly after, the phone starts to ring, Hal crosses the living room to answer the phone, and hears Oliver's voice<br/>
- Hal where are you?, the wedding can’t start without one of the grooms..<br/>
- Yeah, yeah, i’m sorry, i was just leaving, but Bats appeared at my apartment and then--<br/>
- What? What did Spooky want?<br/>
- He actually came here to wish us congratulations...in his own way, of course...but it was kinda nice…<br/>
- Fuck..that man never stops to surprise me..anyway are you coming or not?<br/>
- Yeah, yeah, i’m coming<br/>
After a short flight, Hal, Kyle, John and Guy, arrive at the wedding location, a beach. Shortly after the moment they land, Hal’s mother starts to talk to him<br/>
- Harold...you look wonderful!<br/>
- Thank you, mom, but what are you doing here? The wedding is about to start<br/>
- Who’s gonna walk you down the aisle? - His mom asks<br/>
- Of course...i completely forgot that, thanks, mom. I’m honored<br/>
Hal’s mother offers him her arm. Hal hooks up together his arms with hers. Arm-in-arm with his mother, Hal takes a deep breath, he turns, and together, they start walking to the aisle<br/>
- Are you ready, son?<br/>
- Ready as I'll ever be…<br/>
Hal’s mom leads him to the beach, to a winding path up the side of a grassy hill. As Hal makes his way, the gentle crash of waves beats in time with grand orchestral music. His heart pounds erratically. He steps over the crest of the hill, and his breath catches in his throat, as he takes in the enchanting scene before him<br/>
- This is exactly how i imagined, and even more - Hal thinks to himself<br/>
He admires the pearlescent walkway and softly-flickering candles that line the aisle. Then, he realizes that there’s a sea of familiar faces smiling back at him.<br/>
- Hal, you look wonderful! - Ted says<br/>
- Wooo, Hal! - Ray exclaims<br/>
- Work it, Hal! - Barda shouts<br/>
- I’m so proud of you, honey! - His mom says to him in a low tone<br/>
But all the other faces fade away when he sees Barry standing at the altar<br/>
- Oh my god! - Barry says<br/>
As Hal approaches Barry, he beams at him, Barry’s eyes shining with the promise of tears<br/>
- You look perfect! - Barry says<br/>
Barry leans in to kiss Hal, but Hal’s mom puts her hand up to stop him<br/>
- Not until you say “I do” - She says to Barry<br/>
Hal’s mom winks, and gives Hal and Barry a bracing pat on the shoulder<br/>
- Knock ‘em dead, you two!<br/>
Hal’s mom leaves him alone at the altar with Barry, the groom, Oliver, Dinah and Iris as their groomsmen wedding, and the Priest. A chorus of emotion swells on Hal’s chest<br/>
- Barry...I love you so much. It has been one hell of a journey, but being here with you makes it all worth it<br/>
- That’s because we are worth it. Us, together for the rest of our lives - Barry says<br/>
- I’m so happy for you guys - Iris says<br/>
- We all are. Being part of your wedding has been such an honor - Dinah states<br/>
- The real honor has been having you guys beside us - Barry says<br/>
- We’d do anything for you. All you have to do is say the word - Oliver declares<br/>
- Thank you, Ollie<br/>
As Hal and Barry face each other at the altar, the priest beams and straightens up, addressing the crowd<br/>
- Friends, family. We’re gathered here today to celebrate the union of two very special people. What Hal and Barry feel for each other, is the true definition of love. Together, you’ve watched them conquer countless obstacles. And yet, somehow, they’ve always came out on top of everything. They’re strong as individuals...but as a couple...they’re unshakable. Barry started this journey as a forensic scientist, who followed his head, always had a plan for everything, but Hal taught him to loosen up and trust his intuition. We can say the same about Hal. He started this journey as a lone wolf who never let his guard down for anything and no one, but Barry taught him to be kind, friendly and supportive. Anyone can see that they both have the power to transform people, whether you’re their friend, rival or partner.<br/>
Hal's attention is drawn to Barry, who’s shifting nervously from foot to foot. He leans in to whisper to Hal<br/>
- Hal, there’s something i’ve been meaning to say to you...i love you, with all my strength. And I want you to be happy, no matter what that looks like<br/>
- Barr, what are you saying?<br/>
Barry takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders<br/>
- I’m saying now’s the moment that’ll define the rest of our lives. You deserve the chance to make the right choice<br/>
- Thank you Barr, but i know exactly what i want...and it’s you. It’s always been you. And i can’t wait to spend the rest of my life as your husband<br/>
- Barry beams, his eyes gleaming with tears<br/>
- It’ll be an incredible life. I can guarantee it--<br/>
The priest interrupts them<br/>
- Barry, could you please recite your vows?<br/>
- Even though I lost my mom when I was little, and my dad a few months ago, family means everything to me. They’re the people who rally around you in tough times, protect you and cheer you on. I was raised to put my family first, and to never let anyone break the family tie. But standing in front of you right now, i’ve realized...You are my family Hal. And ever since i met you, i think i finally know what it feels like to be complete. You’re magic, Hal. And I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making sure you know it.<br/>
Tears stream down Barry’s cheek, and he rests his forehead against Hal’s in a moment of pure emotion<br/>
- Being your husband will be the greatest role I've ever filled. I can’t wait to start our life together - Barry says<br/>
Hal pulls back to gaze into Barry’s eyes, unable to keep from beaming at him<br/>
- Hal, please, your vows? - The priest asks<br/>
- Barry, I'd be lost without your love. When you want something, you go for it. You have this incredible drive that pushes you to be better. And on top of that, you have such an amazing lust for life. You make everyday feel like an adventure. I’ve always made my life choices on what i thought was best, but we’re in this together now. So I promise to build a life we both can love. And no matter where that life takes us, I promise to follow you, forever. For the rest of my life, I promise to tell you the truth, even when it’s hard. I promise to grow with you,and never apart. But above all, I promise to never give up on us. Everyday won’t be perfect, and there will be times when we don’t see eye-to-eye, but i’ll always be right by your side to help us get back on track.<br/>
- Bartholomew Henry Allen, do you take Harold Jordan to be your lawfully wedded husband?<br/>
- I do!<br/>
- And Harold Jordan, do you take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband?<br/>
- I do!<br/>
The priest hands them both their wedding rings with a smile<br/>
- Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and husband!<br/>
The instant Barry kisses Hal, the rest of the world fades away. Barry and Hal feel utterly and whaly lost in their love for each other<br/>
- We’re married, we’re really actually married - Barry says<br/>
Both Barry and Hal burst out laughing as tears of joy stream down their faces. Hal takes his husband’s hands in his<br/>
- Now let’s go party till the sun comes up, my love - Hal says<br/>
Some moments later, Barry and Hal go to Hal’s apartment to await the beginning of their reception<br/>
- At least we have a little moment to ourselves before the party begins - Barry says<br/>
- And i know exactly exactly what we can do to fill the time<br/>
Hal ´puts a hand on Barry’s waist, looking at him with smoldering eyes<br/>
- I can’t wait until tonight, I need you now! - Hal declares<br/>
- But they said we need to be in the reception in half an hour - Barry says while he bites his lower lip<br/>
- That’s more than enough time to blow each other’s minds<br/>
Barry shivers as Hal leans in to dust agonizing, petal soft kisses along his jaw<br/>
- I have to admit..MMMM...it’s a tempting offer..<br/>
Barry smirks at Hal, drawing close and pressing a hand against his chest<br/>
- Lead the way then, babe - Barry says<br/>
The words are barely out before Hal pounces on Barry, his lips crashing into Barry’s. Barry speaks between a barrage of frenzied kisses<br/>
- We’re...gonna have to hurry though...we have...guests waiting…<br/>
- You can’t hurry perfection - Hal says<br/>
Hal kisses Barry deeply, taking his lower lip gently between his teeth in a way that makes Barry shiver. Barry lets his eyelids flutter shut as Hal leads him across the living room, all while kissing Barry’s jaw, neck, shoulder<br/>
- You make a very compelling point, husband - Barry says<br/>
- Glad to see it that way, husband - Hal declares<br/>
Barry gives back as good as he gets, parting Hal’s lips with his and slipping his tongue into his mouth, exploring the warmth within<br/>
- Oh Barry, you look so handsome in your suite, but i’m dying for you to take it off<br/>
- Is that so? I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours!<br/>
Barry unbuttons his suit slowly and provocatively, then, he starts to remove his shirt, Hal can see Barry's well-defined abdominal muscles through the fabric as he watches him hungrily. Barry Then starts to unbutton his pants sensually. As soon as he removes them completely, Hal can see the large bulge in Barry's underwear. He bends down and starts sucking Barry's cock and balls over his underwear<br/>
- Hmmmm, Yes Hal...Hmmm….Sounds like it’s your turn now - Barry says<br/>
- Sounds like a fair trade to me<br/>
Barry and Hal lock eyes, and a cocky smile creeps across Hal’s face as he slowly unbuttons his suit and shrugs it off, the muscles of his chest straining against his button up. Barry bites his lips as Hal’s nimble fingers peel off the shirt, revealing rippling abs, and slowly make their way to his belt buckle. A few quick thugs later, the pants slip off of his hips and down his thighs, drawing Barry’s eyes lower and lower over to his bulge. Barry then strokes Hal's cock that is underneath his underwear, then he bends down, removing Hal’s underwear and starts to gently masturbate Hal's cock<br/>
- Do you like this? Barry asks<br/>
- Fuck yeah - Hal exclaims<br/>
- Hal then guides Barry gently to the couch. Hal holds Barry's head against the soft pillow and mounts over him. He willingly sticks his tongue in Barry's mouth.<br/>
- I want you so fucking much - Barry exclaims<br/>
- And I want you! - Hal says<br/>
The smell of Hal’s male sweat, the weight of his thighs against his, his smooth face, his hard cock against his body is not enough for Barry’s hunger. Hal then turns Barry on his back and kisses his whole body, rubbing his soft face from his back to his ass. Barry was already shivering when Hal’s tongue reached Barry’s ass.<br/>
- Hmmmmm, yeah, fuck yeah - Barry moans<br/>
Barry reared his ass even more and gave himself over to that amazing rim job.<br/>
- Ooohhhh, yeeessss! - Barry moans<br/>
Barry moaned delightfully in response to that wet, warm contact. With every lick he gave Barry, it was as if the world was going to collapse like a waterfall, so wet that Barry was down there.<br/>
- Sit on my face? - Hal asks<br/>
Hal then gave his cock for Barry to suck it. Barry fits his head between his legs and laid his body on his. Barry kissed his belly, his pubis and reached his cock willingly. It was big, thick, swollen. The head was red, very drooling, succulent, circumcised. The extension of his cock was straight, solid, with veins pulsing with lust. The waxed balls framed that huge dick pointing at Barry’s face.<br/>
- I’ll never be tired of this cock! - Barry states<br/>
- So come on, put my whole cock into your mouth - Hal says while moaning<br/>
Barry gradually puts Hal’s cock in his mouth, first smelling that thick dick pulsing on his tongue. He sipped the pre-cum first and then he took his cock all at once.<br/>
- Fuck yeah, Barr...that’s it<br/>
Hearing Hal moaning with pleasure made Barry even more horny. Without taking Hal cock of his mouth, Barry rolled pleasantly on Hal's face. While Barry served Hal with his mouth, Hal groped Barry’s  ass, licking it and lubricating his little hole even more, measuring it, expanding it, so his cock could fit inside him. Hal started by sticking a finger. Barry’s ass closed around him and he moaned hard again. Hal slapped Barry’s reared butt and held it with one hand as if he was measuring it, noting that it fit almost all over his manly palm.<br/>
- You're going to give me that ass today, aren't you Barr?<br/>
- Hmmm, yes i will! - Barry exclaimed with pleasure<br/>
Barry started to roll on his finger, and Barry’s ass was relaxing even more. It didn't take long for Hal to stick the second and third fingers. Barry continued to suck his cock, imagining that those fingers would soon be replaced by that huge and powerful dick. Being fucked by his husband was all that he wanted. Barry was increasingly relaxing his body to Hal’s touch, to the way he kissed and held Barry. He felt safe, protected, completely susceptible to Hal’s will over him.<br/>
Then, Hal pulled Barry’s head and swallowed him in a kiss, hugging Barry and making him sit on his lap. While Barry kissed him, and sucked his nipples and licked his armpits, Barry rolled and felt Hal’s dick against him<br/>
- Hmmm, you’re so naughty… - Hal says<br/>
- You haven’t seen anything yet, babe<br/>
He smiled at Barry and laid him on the couch again very gently, as if Barry was a new toy that he didn't want to break. Hal looked at Barry’s white, muscular, naked and vulnerable body.<br/>
- Barr, i want you so much - Hal said very low on his ear<br/>
Hal rubbed his cock where he could, in Barry’s face, on his body, like an animal marking territory. He smeared him with pre-cum and Barry smelled that male scent in him.<br/>
- Fuck my mouth! - Barry asks<br/>
- Oh i can do that<br/>
Hal makes Barry swallow his dick until he chokes<br/>
- Gkkkkk, gkkkkk, gkkkk<br/>
- Today you are mine. - Hal says<br/>
- Yes….. i’m entirely yours - Barry exclaims with Hal’s dick in his hand<br/>
Hal held Barry’s ankles and plunged face down into Barry’s groin, sucking his cock and then pointing his ass up, where Hal buried his face again and licked Barry some more. Halt left from that rim job in ecstasy.<br/>
- Come Hal...fuck me - Barry begs<br/>
- Ohohoho, that i’ll do - Hal says with confidence<br/>
Hal gradually penetrated Barry, enjoying the sensation of seeing his huge cock disappear inside Barry. No lubricant was needed. Their sweat and saliva did all the work.<br/>
- Hmmmmm, yes Hal, that’s it<br/>
At first it hurts a little for Barry, but Hal was kind and knew how to be calm and gentle. Barry gets used to that pressure and starts settling on his dick until he feels that everything has entered. Hal’s cock opened Barry up, completed him.<br/>
- Hmmmm, take a look at that hole! - Hal exclaims<br/>
- Hmmmm, is it big? - Barry asks, moaning, sucking his fingers<br/>
- Ahaam...it is<br/>
Affectionately, Hal kissed him, wrapped Barry in his arms, pulled him into his lap and fucked Barry like he’s never been fucked before. First delicate and soft, to not hurt his toy. Then, strong and virile as a hammer, taking over everything Barry was.<br/>
- Are you my bitch? - Hal asks<br/>
- Yes, babe, i’m your bitch….hmmmm yes, fuck me harder… - Barry begs<br/>
When Barry was completely relaxed, asking for his cock harder and harder, Hal lifted him off the couch without taking his powerful dick out of him. Barry could feel Hal’s balls squeezing even more on his small yet open ass.<br/>
Hal fucked Barry suspended in his arms, strong as a greek god. Barry felt Hal sink into his body as if they were one.<br/>
- Can i fuck you on all fours? - Hal asks<br/>
- Yes, please - Barry says<br/>
Barry got on all fours on the couch and Hal fucked him from behind. Barry screamed in pain at first, but then he reared his ass even more, laying his head down and spreading his arms over the couch.<br/>
- Fuck me Hal!!<br/>
- Fuck yeah!! - Hal moaned<br/>
Hal came in and out of Barry just to see his ass turning into a tunnel the size of him.<br/>
- What a fine ass you have, Barr!<br/>
- Hmmm, yeah!<br/>
Hal spat on his cock and got in again and again, over and over. Barry couldn't control himself and moaned with each thrust.<br/>
- Ahhhhh, Aaahhhh, Hmmmmm, Yeeessss, give me more! - Barry moans<br/>
- What a nice ass you have, huh? That’s it babe, feel my dick, feel it...moan for me!<br/>
- Of fuck. Oh fuck, i’m gonna cum,  Barry announced<br/>
Barry started to cum without even touching himself. An explosion of pleasure and relaxation dominated his body. His tireless husband immediately felt the changes in Barry’s body around his big dick: Barry’s body shaking and blinking, expanding and tightening, trapping his cock inside him<br/>
- Oh shit, i’m gonna cum too, AAAAAHHHH!<br/>
Hal also couldn't take it and sent his cum inside Barry’s ass. He howled with pleasure, burying his cock even more while they practically came together. Then, exhausted, Hal lays down beside Barry, their bodies hot, wet with sweat.<br/>
- Wow, that was pretty hot! - Hal says<br/>
- Yep! It was incredible<br/>
Hal hugs his husband as if he was his owner. He kisses Barry in the lips, in his ears and in the back of his neck. Even after cumming, Hal kept his cock inside him, opening Barry’s legs with his. Hal strokes Barry’s sweaty hair, and whispers in his ear<br/>
- I love you, Barr<br/>
- I love you too, Hal - Barry says, kissing Hal in the lips<br/>
A short while later, Barry and Hal are cuddled on the couch. As Barry traces figure eights in Hal’s forearm. Hal gently presses his lips to the nape of Barry’s neck<br/>
- It has been a while, We might need to come up with a cover story - Barry says<br/>
- No matter what we tell them. They’re gonna come up with their own ideas. And nine times out of ten, they will be right<br/>
- Still, no reason we shouldn’t have a little fun with it<br/>
- Hmmm, we could always tell them, that Sinestro or Captain Cold attacked us or something<br/>
- Good one! Very believable, what about this? We should tell them that i lost my ring - Barry suggests as he throws on a look of fake sadness - “The ring slipped off my finger, and i didn’t know where i lost it”<br/>
- “Well, it probably fell into a manhole”<br/>
- “We searched the whole beach, until we found it, near a tree”<br/>
- The two of them explode with laughter, leaning against each other for support<br/>
- Are you sure you’re up for a lifetime of creating silly excuses with me? - Barry asks<br/>
- Why do you think I married you?<br/>
Hal gives a playful kiss on Barry’s cheek<br/>
- We should probably head back, though. What’s a party without the guests of honor? - Barry says<br/>
The two of them search the whole apartment for their clothes before heading back to the reception together. Barry gets Hal on his arms, and starts running with his superspeed. After running through the streets of the busy night life of Coast City, Barry and Hal arrive at their wedding venue<br/>
- Oh that was awesome, Barr. I knew you could run fast, but not that faster, we crossed the city in exactly two seconds! - Hal exclaims<br/>
- Oh hohoho, you haven’t seen anyrhing yet, babe<br/>
As barry and Hal get their bearings, they take a look around<br/>
- Wow, this is like a page from a storybook - Barry exclaims - Everything looks so perfect, I'm so glad with the decoration style we picked up!<br/>
- Are you ready to do this? - Hal asks<br/>
- Absolutely! It’s time to celebrate!<br/>
As the two of them make their way across the dance floor, their wedding guests applaud and cheers!<br/>
- Okay everyone, for the first time it`s presented to you, Mr. and Mr. Jordan-Allen! - Oliver shouts, with a glass of champagne in his hands<br/>
- The crowd goes absolutely wild, as Barry and Hal make their way into the reception, hand-in-hand. They wander over to where Oliver, Dinah and Iris are sitting<br/>
- Looks like all of your planning is finally paying off - Iris says<br/>
- I have to thank you Iris, for helping us pick that “something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue” theme of the insert. Now, it feels like a little boost to the luck of our wedding - Barry says<br/>
- They don’t call it a time-honored tradition for nothing - Hal declares<br/>
- I just hope everyone here is enjoying themselves<br/>
- Are you kidding Barry, take a look around! - iris shows the room to Hal and Barry<br/>
- A quick glance across the room shows all their wedding guests laughing, drinking and dancing. Every face in the room is smiling<br/>
- People are having an absolute blast. This really did turn out to be the wedding of the century - Dinah states<br/>
- Now, go enjoy your party you two! You’ve earned it! - Oliver says<br/>
Smiling giddily, Hal and Barry both leave to mingle with their  guests. They find Ted, Michael and Ray chatting by the appetizers<br/>
- Congratulations, you two! Your wedding is absolutely to die for - Ray states<br/>
- Yep, people will be talking about this event for years to come - Michael says<br/>
- Thank you very much you guys, after all we invited just the best people to our wedding - Barry declares<br/>
For real though. You guys kinda make me want to get married, just so i can have a party like this - Ted says<br/>
- Teddy, honey, you should get married for love, not for a party - Michael states<br/>
- Speaking of love...I think someone has a bit of a crush - Ray says<br/>
Barry and Hal follow Ray’s gaze to see John Stewart gazing across the room… at Shayera<br/>
- Uh-oh, I think we should probably give them a hand? - Hal asks<br/>
- Let’s go! - Barry says<br/>
Barry and Hal sidle up  to John and nudge him playfully<br/>
- See something you like? - Hal asks<br/>
- Oh, haha, how can you tell? - John asks<br/>
- It’s stamped in your face buddy - Hal concludes<br/>
- She’s totally dreamy, isn’t she? - Johns asks<br/>
- Why don’t you go talk to her?, i hear she’s on the market - Barry says<br/>
- Yeah, how long have you known her? Three years now? - Hal asks<br/>
- Do you think I should go talk to her? - Johns asks<br/>
- Of course, we’ll be rooting for you - Hal says<br/>
- Ok...i’m going...wish me luck…<br/>
At t this very moment, Hal's mother taps her cup with a cutlery to get everyone's attention<br/>
- Excuse me, everyone, I'd like your attention, please?<br/>
When Hal and Barry glance across the room, they see Hal’s mother standing with a glass of Forever Yours in her hand<br/>
- First off, if you haven’t tried the Forever Yours, you need to pour yourself a glass ASAP. it’s do die for...But of course, that’s not why i am standing here right now. I just wanted to take a moment to toast to my son and to my new son-in-law. This is the moment I’ve been looking forward to and dreading Harold’s whole life, and now that it is here, I…<br/>
Her eyes fill with happy tears, and her voice breaks as she tries to power through<br/>
- I thought long and hard about what to give my son as a gift, and nothing seemed good enough...until it hit me. Every new couple needs a fresh start, and a new place to live<br/>
- Ohmygod - Barry exclaims<br/>
- Harold...Bartholomew, ...I’m putting down a payment on the house, or apartment of your choice.<br/>
Their wedding guests gasp and applaud. Hal stares at his mother, at a loss for words<br/>
- Mom...I love you, so, so much...I definitely don’t deserve you. You’re the best mom in the entire world - Hal exclaims<br/>
- I’m only the best mom, because I have the best children. You, Jack and Jim are the best things that ever happened in my life.<br/>
- I don’t know what to say, how can we ever repay you? - Barry asks<br/>
- Take care of my son. That’s payment enough for me - Hal’s mother declares<br/>
Hal’s mother rushes toward them, wrapping them both in a tight hug. When she speaks, her voice is tight with emotion<br/>
- You’re going to have a great life together. I can’t wait to be a part of it - Hal’s mom says<br/>
The sound of microphone feedback draws their attention, and they turn to see Bruce standing where Hal’s mother just was<br/>
- While i have everyone attention, I’d like to give a gift as well - Bruce says<br/>
- Bruce?-- Hal exclaims<br/>
- I wonder what he’s going to say - Barry says to Hal<br/>
- Hal generously let me attend this wedding, despite the fact we’ve had a rocky story...But i’d like to thank him. Hal and Barry’s wedding is really inspiring, and real. It deserves to be celebrated. But it got me thinking about how many people don’t have the means to celebrate their love in such a grand way, which is a shame. That’s why I'm creating, with the help of WayneCorp, a special foundation that will fund weddings for deserving, underprivileged couples. I’m calling it..Harold’s Angels!<br/>
- Bruce...That’s very generous...I’m honored...Truly. Having my name attached to such a wonderful cause...This is the best wedding gift i could’ve asked for.<br/>
- The crowd “awws” as Bruce beams back at Hal<br/>
- Don’t mention it..You deserve every bit of it. I’ve never known anyone who loves his husband as fiercely and warmly as you do<br/>
Barry and Hal’s guests applaud as Bruce steps away from the microphone. Barry wraps an arms around Hal’s waist, pulling him close<br/>
- Iris was right. This  is really the perfect wedding - Barry says<br/>
- Of course it’s perfect Barr. We’re together aren’t we?</p><p>At this very moment, Iris steps on the stage, holding the microphone in her hands<br/>
- Okay everybody, attention! Could all those who want to, please get together in the middle of the dance floor? It's time for Hal and Barry to toss the bouquet, to find out who are the next lovebirds to be married!<br/>
- Oh, this’ll be fun - Barry says<br/>
- Definitely! - Hal states<br/>
Several people, men and women, gather in the middle of the dance floor, just waiting for the moment when the newlyweds toss the bouquet. Meanwhile, Barry and Hal are a few meters away in front of them, preparing themselves<br/>
- All right everyone, on the count of three! - Barry shouts<br/>
All the ones who volunteered to pick up the bouquet, come together in an even tighter conglomerate of people, almost tripping in each other<br/>
- One...Two...Three! - Hal and Barry shout<br/>
Barry and Hal throw the bouquet up high, everyone starts to scream the moment the bouquet starts to fall towards the group of people. At this moment, without blinking, Ted jumps up high and catches the bouquet. Proud of his achievement, he starts screaming with joy<br/>
- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! MICHAEL! MICHAEL! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!<br/>
Without thinking twice, Ted embraces Michael with a tight hug, and kiss him passionately in the lips<br/>
- Looks like we are the next ones to get married huh Teddy - Michael says as they rub their noses together with affection<br/>
Everyone starts to applaud and cherish them, a sea of smiling faces is printed across the hall. Barry and Hal join the group. As they go to congratulate them, they hug Ted and Michael<br/>
- Congratulations you two, we’re so happy for you, and again, thank you for your attendance- Hal declares<br/>
- Yes! Thank you. We can’t wait to get invited to your wedding! - Barry says<br/>
- No! We should be the ones to thank you… without this bouquet, i don’t know if me and Michael would be the next ones to get married - Ted says<br/>
- And please, you two are already invited, we want you to be sitting in the front row! - Michael declares<br/>
- It would be an honor - Hal says<br/>
- Yes! You two deserve a great wedding - Barry declares<br/>
The crowd starts to disperse, and everyone goes to each one of their tables, as dinner was already starting to be served for the guests. That evening, the party is still in full swing as their dream reception stretches into the night. During dinner, as the last of their guests finish up eating, Barry, Hal, and their wedding party wait for the unveiling of their wedding cake.<br/>
- I can’t wait to see how it all came together! - Barry says<br/>
- I’m sure it’s perfect - Hal declares<br/>
The crowd parts as waiters balance the husbands tiered masterpiece carefully before setting it in front of Barry and Hal. Barry takes Hal’s hand in his, and together, they slice into the delicious frosting. Hal and Barry takes the first bites of their cake, savoring its sweetness<br/>
- For a second i was afraid you’d smash it in my face - Hal starts to laugh<br/>
- And ruin your pretty face? Never - Barry says<br/>
- And now everyone, It’s time to welcome our newlyweds to the dance floor for their first dance! - Oliver says to the crowd - But first, the newlyweds must select their music act! Will it be Jazz music with the band Royal Crown Revue or pop music with DJ Solaris?<br/>
- Oh, i’m pretty sure, what’re you gonna choose Barr - Hal states<br/>
- Can I pick up?<br/>
- Barry asks whispering to Hal<br/>
- Of course, go for it - Hal says<br/>
Barry directs his attention to the crowd, and starts to smile<br/>
- Well i love jazz, and when you have such legends in front of you, you don’t say no. We want the Royal Crown Revue! - Barry says<br/>
- Perfect, you guys won’t regret by choosing us - The singer says<br/>
The band walks to the stage and they are met deafening cheers<br/>
- Okay gents, are you ready to rock? This one goes out to the happy couple!<br/>
The beat drops, and they mash to the energetic jazz/swing beat. The crowd “OOOO’ and “AAAAA” with every movement that Hal and Barry perform with the rapid song. Then, Hal turns Barry upside down, as if Barry was a rag doll, supporting him on his body at all times so that Barry can perform the loop, then he gets back on his feet, everyone goes into delirium!<br/>
- “HEY PACHUCO!!”<br/>
- “HEY”<br/>
- “Summer '43”<br/>
- “HEY”<br/>
- “The man's gunnin' for me”<br/>
- “HEY”<br/>
- “Blue and white mean war tonight”<br/>
They start dancing again hand in hand, then Barry takes Hal, and spins him around like a spinning top. next. Hal, with all his strength, lifts Barry to the top with both arms, The audience screams in delight. Hal puts Barry down in his feet once again, in seconds, they dance hand in hand, never stopping with the electric rhythm<br/>
- “HEY”<br/>
- “They say damn my pride”<br/>
- “HEY”<br/>
- “And all, The other cats livin' down the east side”<br/>
- “HEY”<br/>
- “Tonight there's no place to hide”<br/>
After a frenetic dance, the couple's music ends, and everyone applauds in delirium. Then the band starts to play another music, but this time for the whole crowd. Hal and Barry walk away from the crowd to get some air, meanwhile, near the edge of the dance floor, Barry and Hal watch as Oliver offers a hand to Dinah<br/>
- Let’s dance? - Oliver asks<br/>
- I’d like to do more than that! - Dinah says<br/>
Dinah grabs Oliver by the shirt collar and kisses him passionately on the lips<br/>
- Good luck Ollie - Hal says to himself in a low tone<br/>
Together with all their family and friends, everyone dance long into the night</p><p>Later that night, Barry and Hal are standing in the driveway of Hal’s building, packing their suitcases into a vintage car, plus some friends and family<br/>
- It will be fun to travel through the country without using our powers - Barry says<br/>
- It’s nice to do things in the normal way for a change - Hal declares<br/>
- So this it...Goodbye everyone, we’ll see you guys in a few weeks - Barry states<br/>
- It feels kinda surreal, doesn’t it...Am I being too dramatic? - Hal asks<br/>
- Not at all, Hal - We understand you completely - Oliver says<br/>
- Goodbye Ollie, Dinah - It was a pleasure to see my best friends here today - Hal declares<br/>
- Don’t mention it - Dinah says<br/>
Meanwhile, Barry hugs Iris, saying their goodbyes<br/>
- Goodbye, my dear friend, take care of Wallace for me - Barry says<br/>
- Count on it! - Iris states<br/>
Barry and Hal are inundated with a sense of pride ... and a twinge of affection. Then Hal kisses Barry's temple, and the two of them get into the car, which reads "Just Married" on the back.<br/>
Hal starts to drive the car, and Barry is seated right by his side, they watch as they leave Hal’s apartment behind, they don’t spare so much às backward glance. Barry and Hal keep their gazes forward, looking to the future. Now more than ever, they feel ready to face everything that comes in their way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>